


Nailed it!

by anna_sumner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas paints his nails, Castiel (Supernatural) Does Not Care About Gender Norms, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_sumner/pseuds/anna_sumner
Summary: Cas loves to paint Dean's nails and it's really cute.*sorry I suck at titles, I literally couldn't think of anything*





	Nailed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! please enjoy this tiny story of Dean getting his nails painted by Cas. You can't really tell they're together because it's tiny but it's like established relationship so you know that it's there. I hope you like it! please tell me if there are any typos!
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Dean’s nails always look fucking fantastic. Ever since Cas became human he’s been obsessed with finding out what interests him, and as of right now it is fancy, girly, dainty friggin’ nail art. 

At first Dean hated it. He thought it was unprofessional when they went on cases and too girly and it made him insecure in himself and his relationship with his body because if Cas, who was one of the most badass men Dean knew, could love it, Dean should at least be able to tolerate it. Hell, even Bobby got pedicures. So, Dean let Cas do his nails one day. 

It took a lot of pleading from Cas to get Dean here, but most of it was for show. Dean knew he’d give in as soon as Cas gave him that godforsaken puppy dog look and the fact that he’s in love with the little shit didn’t help. So here Dean is, sitting on their bed with a tiny little T.V. tray in front of him covered in random shit and tiny bottles of nail polish. Cas is sitting in a folding chair at the other side of the table with an LED lamp shining bright on Dean’s hand. The first thing Cas says is, “ you have horrendous cuticles, Dean,” and he has this tiny little frown on his face that Dean can’t help but think is cute as all get out.  
“So fix ‘em, then,” Dean tells Cas and Cas grins up at Dean and gets right to work. One of Dean’s favorite things about it is when Cas picks up his hand and squirts some lavender lotion on it and gives him the best fucking hand massage he’s ever had in his entire life. It gives him tingles all over and he kinda wants to cry when Cas stops but then comes the next part, the part that Dean comes to find out is his favorite thing about Cas’ new hobby: the actual painting his nails part.

Cas has this specific look where his brows are pulled together and his tongue pokes through his teeth and his shoulders are relaxed when he’s concentrating on something he enjoys. He gets it every single time he paints Dean or Sam’s nails and Dean can’t get enough of it. He actually even snuck a picture once because he just thought it was so cute. 

Anyway, the first time Dean gets his nails done Cas goes easy on him and only paints them one color: a soft baby pink. The color reminds him of the panties Rhonda Hurley made him wear that were pink and satiny and he blushed the whole time Cas painted his nails. After he gets a “thick glossy taco” put on his nails (Cas’ words not his), Cas takes a picture because apparently he started an instagram for his nail art and he wants to put Dean’s fresh manicure on it. Dean lets him because it’s cute and you know what, he actually kinda likes his nails painted. 

After that first time Cas began giving Dean manicures once a week, every Thursday afternoon like clockwork. He would give Dean patterned and striped nails, nails with pictures on them, dotticures, solid colors, intricate lines and swirls, holiday themed nails, and just about anything else you could imagine. 

One Thursday, about a year after Dean started getting his nails done, Cas sits him down and tells him he can’t look at what he’s about to paint until the very end. Thinking nothing of it, Dean shrugs and puts on the blindfold Cas hands him to wait for him to finish. Sometimes Cas likes to surprise Dean with it, like that time he put tiny pictures of all of Dean’s favorite things on his nails. 

When Cas tells him he can finally take off his blindfold, Dean is excited. This one didn’t take very long but Dean’s pretty much always excited because he loves anything Cas puts on his nails. Dean blinks his eyes a few times to adjust to the bright lamp and looks down at his freshly painted nails. They’re painted a hunter green with dark blue lettering, the blue Cas chose is his favorite polish because it always reminds him of Cas’ eyes. When he looks a little closer at his nails he can actually read what they say and he has to do a double take when he finally registers what it is: “Marry me?” they say. Shit, Dean’s gonna cry. He looks up at Cas, tears in his eyes, “yeah,” he whispers, then clears his throat. “Yes, Cas. I will marry you.” 

So yeah, Dean’s nails always look fucking fantastic.

p.s. yeah cas took pictures of them and posted them on his instagram with his own nails painted saying “he said yes!” and it’s his most liked photo because it’s too fucking cute


End file.
